The Red Oyster Cult
by Dismayed Critic
Summary: Just a few drops away, you'll never want to change the world." [one shot]


Disclaimer: I own nada. Not the characters. Not the song. The privilege is all Ms. Rowling's and Guster's.

Note: I adore this song. I put it on repeat and just listen to it for a very long time. I can't say hours, because that's just not true. I suppose this is pretty dark. Nothing is stated, but suicidal thoughts should be assumed. And I wonder what this potion could be? I tried to keep dear old Hermione in character, but we have never really seen her relationship with her parents and how can you possibly know what Hermione-in-the-midst-of-a-war would be thinking? If I haven't given away the entire story, please proceed to read said story and review, it would certainly make my day.

_**The Red Oyster Cult **_

_Doesn't it bring you down?  
So many lights and sounds,_

Red. White. Blue. _Green_.

Beams of colored light collide with each other, marking and striking down lives. The green is blinding and insures sudden death. The blue can do the same if held long enough. The white and the red are nearly harmless, but not quite.

You are surrounded by men and women in blue robes fighting off men and women in black robes. The black robes wear masks. They're evil, you are told –no, you know, but not as evil as _him_.

He isn't here though, this battle is useless.

You stand still because that's what they told you to do when you got scared –stand still and they won't see you, stand still and they won't bother you, stand still and they can't hurt you.

Of course, that only works for bees, not Death Eaters.

_Call your mom on the telephone,  
Tell her you're coming home,  
Tell her there's not a chance you're ever going to change the world._

"You can't come home now! Harry needs you; you need to be there for him."

"But Mum, there's nothing-"

"Do not tell me there is nothing you can do. You graduated first of your class, and never had a grade below a ninety percent on any assessment. You are brilliant, one of the greatest witches of your age. Stop all this nonsense and go back to Grimmauld Place, you aren't welcome here right now."

"Mum-"

"Good-bye,"

You hear the 'click' that signifies the end of the phone call, "I love you too," you whisper to no one.

_If you want to be free, take a sip of this tea,  
join the red oyster cult.  
If you drink the whole cup, you will never grow up,  
you will never grow old._

Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood. Gillyweed. Monkshood. Pinch of Bezoar….

Now wait. Wait for one, two, three days. Say the incantation.

Will it upon yourself, not your worst enemy but yourself.

Now save it, save it until you need it.

_Remember when you were 14  
You'd paint every picture so green._

Remember the green light. Remember it and feel your heart drop. Remember you never told anyone that you saw it. It would be bad if they knew you had a vision, if they knew what you saw. You could be blamed for everything. It could have been prevented.

Remember the pictures in your mind. Everything was green for months and months. When he was sad, you pushed the memories away.

But everything was still green, like the last thing he saw before his death.

_Call your mom on the telephone  
Tell her your muse is gone  
Tell her there's not a chance you're ever going to change the world_

"Mum please-"

"We have been over this before, Hermione. You need to be there."

"But I can't. I can't even perform a simple levitation charm, please let me come home. I need too."

"No. I don't believe you. You're scared so you run away; I thought we taught you better then that. I thought we taught you to fight back."

"No. You taught me to stand still."

Click.

"I still love you mum."

_Just a few drops away, you'll never want to change the world._

Just two drops will take you out, at least for the day.

You take the risk. Two drops can't hurt, and you need it (so badly).

_If you want to be free, take a sip of this tea  
join the red oyster cult.  
If you drink the whole cup, you will never grow up,  
you will never grow old._

It's bad (bad, so bad). Don't do it. They need you, remember they need you.

But it would be a release, and you need it so badly (it hurts). It would save you (save you from what?). No, you need to be strong (but strong is so hard). You're needed (by whom?). 

Don't do it, not yet.

Save it, until you really need it.

_Call your mom on the telephone  
Tell her you're coming home  
Tell her there's not a chance you're ever going to change the world._

"Please."

"How many times have we been over this? We need you to be there. You can save us."

"I'm not the one who can save the world. I can't. You know I can't."

"I'm not asking you too. But you can help. You aren't welcome. You aren't coming home."

"I love you mum."

Click.

She'll wonder, now, what she has done.

_  
Just a few drops away_

Just do it. Take the cup and drink. Gulp. Swallow. Do it.

But it's bad (but you need it). So bad it's illegal (but they can't catch you when you're gone).

It will be painful (but then it will be over).

You can't (not now, not ever). You're too weak.

You're staring. It's swirling (stop taunting). You're tempted.

But you can't.

So you do the only thing you can do. You run (far, far away) to the middle of Somewhere. And they welcome you with open arms.

You snuggle up by the fire (so warm). And you're still weak. But it's okay.

_You'll never have to change (the world)._


End file.
